Music to My Ears (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Music to My Ears", Season 1, episode 12, 12th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo, Pip and Pop Irritate Bear on the Radio Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Are you some kind of marching band? Pop: We're not marching, Bear. We're just standing. Pop: Yeah, and sometimes we even sit. Ojo: And this isn't a band, Bear. This is my orchestra! Ojo: All right. I call this "Clanging in C Minor." Ready? A one and a two and a twelve, eleven, ten, six... Pip and Pop: Now? Ojo: Yeah, Now. Pip and Pop: Okay! Bear explains what Music is and Everywhere There's Music {The word "Music" forms in animated color notes.} When I hear a robin singing It reminds me of a flute And I know a train is coming When I hear its toot-toot-toot The thunder booms like a big bass drum There's music in the rain Just like a hundred drummers Drumming on my windowpane Everywhere there's music Everywhere there's music I hear music in the air When I just listen for the sound And you'll hear music 'Cause everywhere there's music If you listen very closely You'll hear music all around I hear the faucet running Or I hear the doorbell ring And I think there must be music In a half a million things Listening to the sounds around you Is really lots of fun 'Cause there's different kinds of music Inside each and every one 'Cause everywhere there's music Everywhere there's music In the buzzing of a bumblebee In the creaking of a chair You can hear music 'Cause everywhere there's music If you listen all around you You'll hear music in the air If you listen very closely You'll hear music everywhere (Wowww.) The Part Where Treelo Listens to the Radio Bear: Everyone's going down to The Otter Pond to play Ojo's Orchestra. Would you like to get an instrument and join us? Treelo: I'll get a little-- Uh, mm.. Bye, Bear! Instrument! Ha, ha! (leaving) Hey Diddle Diddle Bear: Hey, You know who I haven't seen yet today? My good friend Shadow. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. (Shadow's theme song plays) (sings) ♪ Oh, where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow? ♪ (leaves the bedroom and enters the Upstairs Hallway) ♪ Where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Stops singing) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, Big gold Bear, I’m right here! Bear: Oh! Hi, Shadow. Nice to see you. So what have you been to today? Shadow: I was just playing with the shadows of the clouds rolling across The Otter Pond. Bear: Oh that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines) Dragon: Hey, hey, hey! And now, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kitty Cat! (flies away) Crowd: Yeah, yeah. Oh, boy. [the band plays.] Crowd: Yeah, Miss Kitty Cat! Yeah! Whoo! [Miss Kitty approaches the stage using a microphone] Miss Kitty: (singing) Hey Diddle Diddle / The cat and the fiddle. Cat: (playing the fiddle) Me-ow! Miss Kitty: The cow jumped over the moon. Cow: (speaking) Moo! I’m gonna make it! Moo! Miss Kitty: '''Little dog laugh (dog laughing) / To see such sight and the dish ran away with the Spoon. '''Dish: Come on, honey. Let's go to China. Spoon: Oh I‘ll go anywhere with you, dear, {they ran away} Miss Kitty: Bye, all. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. Bear Helps Tutter Out with the Clarinet / Hey, We Can Play Tutter: No music. Tutter: My Auntie Klutter used to to work the silver things with my Cousin Skitter Tutter and then my Uncle Nutter Tutter blew on it. Oh, what a beautiful sound. Simply beautiful! Tutter: Oh, great Gouda! Oh, Brie! There's no music! Bear, it's broken! It doesn't work! Oh, what's a mouse to do?! What's a mouse to do?! Tutter: I just love an outdoor concert! The music! The bugs! Oh, it's magical! Hey, I can play I can make a song this way When I swing my arms, shake all about Sing out and shout hooray! Hey, We Can Play This music really sounds OK It's as easy as can be To sing the melody and say Hey, We Can Play Say hey, we can play! We got some pots and pans we can ring I've got a voice Yeah, you can really sing La la-la la la, la la-la la la! Hey, Bear, you sound great on that kazoo Everybody grab a thing in each hand Bang it together We're starting a band Now we know we can all sing along Listen, everybody we're making our song Hey, We Can Play We can make our song this way We can swing our arms, shake all about Sing out and shout hooray! Hey, We Can Play This music really sounds OK It's as easy as can be to sing the and melody and say Hey, We Can Play Say hey, we can play Say hey, we can play We can Play Luna tells Bear about when Music is heard of / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters the balcony) Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna, what's up with you? Luna: Oh, Hello, Bear. And By the way. You know, anytime you have a little song in your head, sing it and sing it loud.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts